1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking devices used in a seat mounting device of a vehicle seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to locking devices used in a seat mounting device for removably mounting a vehicle seat on a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A locking device used in a seat mounting device for removably mounting a vehicle seat on a vehicle body is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2003-518465.
In the known art described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2003-518465, a striker is attached to a vehicle floor and a locking mechanism is attached to a vehicle seat. The locking mechanism includes a base plate having a slot that can receive the striker, a latch that is rotatably attached to the base plate via a pivot pin, a pawl and a cam member. The latch can be retained in a locking position or an unlocking position by means of the pawl. The cam member forces the pawl in a predetermined rotational direction when the locking mechanism is in a locking condition. As a result, the latch can be urged to the locking position. Thus, the latch can closely clamp the striker within the slot of the base plate.
However, when the locking mechanism is subjected to a large force, the locking mechanism is upwardly pulled so that the latch is applied with a large rotational force. As a result, the pawl is also applied with a large corresponding force so as to be deformed. Thus, if such a large force is applied to the locking mechanism, the locking mechanism cannot be retained in a locking condition.